Temptation
by Miryam.c
Summary: Ziva se retrouve en proie à la tentation. Va-t-elle y céder ou réussir à résister à son coup de foudre ? OS centré sur Ziva.


_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS centré autour de Ziva, sans prétention aucune, qui m'est venu à l'esprit grâce à ma meilleure amie (qui a aussi joué les relectrices sur ce OS :), et à qui je le dédicace ! _

_Je ne suis toutefois pas très convaincue par le résultat, mais j'espère qu'il réussira tout de même à vous plaire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation<strong>

Ziva David oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre, se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se contrôler.

Il se tenait là, devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres, séparé d'elle par une simple vitre en verre, fine comme une feuille de papier, si proche et pourtant si inaccessible.

A l'instant où il avait à nouveau capté son regard, le bruit des passants, les klaxons des voitures, et la fine pluie qui commençait à mouiller son visage n'avaient plus eu aucune importance. Il n'existait rien d'autre que lui et elle, un monde idéal dans lequel il était à sa portée, et où toutes les barrières s'abaissaient pour lui permettre de le rejoindre.

Elle poussa un soupir indécis en inclinant la tête pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, comme elle avait longtemps douté du concept d'âme sœur. Pourtant, à la seconde où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, alors qu'elle se rendait au travail à pied pour compenser le footing qu'elle n'avait pu faire après s'être blessée à la cheville au cours d'une mission, elle avait su qu'il lui était destiné.

L'évidence qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre s'était si vite imposée à elle qu'elle s'était aussitôt arrêtée pour l'admirer, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. En l'observant sous toutes les coutures depuis le trottoir d'en face, elle s'était demandée si d'autres femmes, comme elle, le convoitaient. Si d'autres, comme elle, fantasmaient sur ses formes parfaitement dessinées, son élégance et l'harmonie qui se dégageait de lui.

Depuis cet instant, dont elle pouvait la seconde précise à laquelle ses yeux avaient croisé ce gris perle, aux reflets argentés, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le guetter, le chercher du regard chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au NCIS ou rentrait au contraire du travail.

Alors, elle se postait sur le béton, de l'autre côté de la rue, et le contemplait de longues minutes, incapable de détacher son regard de la perfection qui émanait de lui. Mais elle s'arrachait toujours à sa contemplation, trop effrayée à l'idée de se laisser tenter.

C'était d'ailleurs pour éviter la moindre envie de succomber qu'elle préférait garder une distance respectable de lui, à savoir une route impraticable en dehors des passages cloutés tant le trafic était dense, lui permettant de ne pas traverser à toute vitesse la chaussée pour enfin le rejoindre comme elle le souhaitait depuis si longtemps.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin décidé de cesser de fuir. Il lui fallait prendre une décision définitive. Succomber à la tentation, ou le quitter pour toujours, sans espoir de le revoir.

Pour prendre cette décision, elle avait franchi le pas. Ou plutôt la route. Elle avait traversé.

Le dilemme n'en était que plus cruel. S'il lui avait semblé exceptionnellement beau à quelques mètres, il était tout simplement sublime de près. Si merveilleux qu'il lui évoquait un ange tout droit tombé du ciel. Un ange qu'elle n'aurait jamais honte de présenter à ses collègues ou de promener à son bras.

Serrant plus fort sa tasse de café en se mordillant la lèvre, l'Israélienne se maudit.

Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce chemin ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'aller au travail à pied ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée folle amoureuse au premier coup d'œil ? Et avant même tout cela, pourquoi s'était-elle tordue la cheville en courant après un suspect, alors qu'elle aurait tout simplement pu faire comme Tony, et attendre directement l'homme à la sortie de l'immeuble, au lieu de dévaler les escaliers de secours à toute vitesse pour buter sur une marche et s'effondrer lamentablement en bas de l'édifice après avoir roulé sur près d'un étage ?

Au fond, c'était la faute de ce type si elle était maintenant en proie à une telle tentation. D'autant que rejeter toute la faute sur lui était pour elle un excellent moyen de se dédouaner de toute responsabilité si elle cédait à son envie.

Jouant avec la bague qu'arborait son majeur droit pour se détendre, elle se demanda s'il l'avait remarquée, depuis le temps qu'elle l'espionnait. Peut être, après tout, repérait-il toutes celles qui devaient passer leurs journées à l'admirer.

Elle esquissa un sourire en l'imaginant, la liste des règles de Gibbs mise par écrit et glissée dans une de ses poches, dont celle, numérotée 35, qui avait fait germer l'idée qu'il la voit lui aussi : observe les observateurs.

Ignorant les regards surpris des passants, elle se résolut à coller son nez à la vitre glacée. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer. Et elle ne perdrait pas une miette du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

Tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée de café et posait doucement son front contre l'espace transparent, elle secoua la tête. Ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette fascination qu'il provoquait chez elle, l'addiction qu'elle ressentait à son égard… Ce coup de foudre incontrôlable qu'elle avait senti la frapper en l'observant… Jamais l'ancienne Ziva David, l'assassin du Mossad au cœur froid et à l'esprit cynique et désabusé, n'aurait pu se retrouver en proie à une telle tentation.

Mais elle n'avait maintenant plus d'autre choix que de reconnaitre qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. En l'espace de seulement quelques années, elle s'était transformée en véritable américaine, plus soumise aux conventions sociales, plus ouverte aux autres, craignant moins d'être blessée par une trahison qu'elle savait impossible dans sa famille du NCIS, plus soucieuse de son apparence, aussi.

Au Mossad où seul comptait le résultat, quelle que soit la manière de procéder, se présenter en tenue très décontractée, voire presque négligée, n'était pas un problème lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interroger un terroriste. Bien au contraire, mieux valait éviter de prendre le risque de salir des vêtements de marque…

Au NCIS en revanche, où les méthodes employées étaient autrement plus douces bien que souvent aussi efficaces, elle avait pris l'habitude de se montrer plus féminine, non seulement parce qu'il lui était agréable de se savoir belle, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait nier que les regards admiratifs et charmés que pouvait lui jeter le coéquipier qui occupait le bureau juste en face du sien n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de clarifier son esprit. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à Tony après, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à réunir assez de ses forces pour résister (ou non…) à la tentation.

Elle sentit un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle semblait l'objet de toutes ses convoitises s'éloigner lentement d'elle.

Car ce n'était pas avec son départ du Mossad, sa naturalisation et le statut d'agent spécial qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir à force de travail acharné que l'ensemble de ses problèmes s'étaient envolés.

Si la crainte d'être abandonnée par ses collègues et amis ou trompée par son patron qu'elle considérait comme un père adoptif s'était dissipée avec sa récente entrée dans la famille du NCIS, un certain nombre de nouvelles difficultés, en particulier financières, avaient remplacé les précédentes.

Son salaire d'agent spécial se révélait bien inférieur à celui qu'elle pouvait percevoir en tant qu'agent opérationnel du Mossad, et elle avait été forcée de revoir quelque peu à la baisse son style de vie. D'autant que les prix exorbitants de l'immobilier à Washington, en particulier concernant les appartements à proximité des bureaux du NCIS, n'avaient pas aidé son compte en banque à se réapprovisionner.

Parallèlement à ses soucis matériels restait bien sûr la question de sa vie personnelle et amoureuse, proche du néant depuis sa douloureuse rupture avec Ray.

Après qu'il a quitté Washington pour une mission quelconque programmée par la CIA, elle s'était sentie triste et abattue, et surtout trahie, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Par quelqu'un de proche, très proche, trop proche, comme Michaël avant lui. Comme si elle était condamnée à entamer des relations avec des hommes qui toujours l'abandonneraient et la blesseraient.

Elle avait alors préféré mettre de côté sa vie personnelle pour se consacrer à sa carrière, oublier l'idée de retrouver un homme pour partager son quotidien. Sans broyer réellement du noir, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, préférant fuir la vie mondaine pour rester chez elle le soir, à lire ou à écouter de la musique.

A sa plus grande surprise, son travail lui-même avait commencé à la lasser, alors qu'elle développait le sentiment que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était inutile, qu'elle perdait son temps à capturer des criminels alors que tant réapparaissaient chaque fois que d'autres prenaient le chemin de la prison.

« C'est normal, ninja, on passe tous par cette phase-là, l'avait réconfortée Tony un jour qu'elle s'était confiée à lui. Il faut juste que tu retrouves la raison pour laquelle tu te lèves tous les matins. »

Elle avait alors hésité à lui dire qu'il était une des raisons qui la poussaient à continuer à avancer, mais elle avait préféré se taire. Règle n°12 obligeant, elle avait fait une croix sur une potentielle histoire avec Tony. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait avec gaieté de cœur, loin de là.

Et ces derniers temps, alors que ses problèmes d'argent se multipliaient et que sa motivation décroissait à mesure que sa rupture avec Ray la rongeait, elle souffrait encore plus de cet amour impossible qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui.

Elle avait même songé à s'éloigner de Washington pour un temps, simplement pour essayer de faire le point, et dresser un bilan de sa vie tant personnelle que professionnelle.

Seulement, _il _était apparu dans sa vie. Et il lui avait redonné cette envie de se lever le matin, d'aller au travail et de rentrer chez elle, dans son petit studio, simplement pour le voir. C'était pour cette simple raison qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir au suspect à cause duquel elle s'était brisé la cheville, bien au contraire. Même si elle ne l'exprimerait jamais à haute voix, elle le remerciait du fond du cœur d'avoir fait renaître en elle la petite étincelle de vie qui avait vacillé ces dernières semaines dans la grisaille de Washington.

Et même si céder à un coup de cœur en une période aussi peu propice de sa vie était la pire des idées qui puisse être, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la joie de vivre, même si elle provenait de la satisfaction d'un désir des plus superficiels, valait bien quelques sacrifices supplémentaires.

Se mordant la joue pour ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents, elle sentit ses jambes s'animer d'elles-mêmes, et son bras pousser la lourde porte en verre, tandis qu'elle s'autorisait finalement une seconde de faiblesse. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la boutique, un peu perdue devant tant de dorures et de merveilles massées autour d'elle, une voix masculine l'interpella :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je vous ai vu regarder nos modèles depuis tout à l'heure, vous êtes intéressée par quelque chose que vous auriez vu en vitrine ? »

L'intéressée esquissa un vague sourire, avant de lâcher, la voix tremblante de tension :

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir le sac Balenciaga gris perle en vitrine, celui à 1500$ ?

- Bien sûr ! » lui affirma l'homme en s'empressant d'extraire le diable argenté qui la fascinait depuis 9 jours et 25 minutes pour le déposer devant elle.

Elle l'examina, passant son doigt sur le cuir d'une finesse et d'une douceur incomparable, et sentit un sourire immense naitre sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle cédait avec délice à la tentation, toute culpabilité disparue devant la magnificence de l'objet.

« Je le prends, affirma-t-elle, les yeux brillants, en sortant une carte de crédit de son sac à main qui lui sembla si banal et médiocre comparé à sa nouvelle acquisition. Et pas besoin de l'emballer, je vais en changer maintenant. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique, son ancien sac sagement rangé dans une pochette en toile, et la prunelle de ses yeux, au bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'entendant fredonner sous l'effet de la joie, après qu'un air familier lui est revenu en mémoire.

« Temptation… Whoa, temptation… I can't resist… »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Ai-je réussi à vous surprendre avec le dernier coup de coeur de Ziva ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme toujours ! :)<em>


End file.
